<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart by Piet94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444337">drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94'>Piet94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, World of Warcraft - Freeform, enjoy i guess????, if destiel can be canon in this year of 2020 i can post stupid vampire porn, there's like mentions of blood so if that squicks you out skip this one, this is pure trash but FUCK IT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vereesa’s jaw flexed, and Jaina felt immense pressure along her shoulder. Were she not numbed, she knew for sure it would have hurt like hell. Vereesa’s hands pressed in the middle of her chest, applying pressure and keeping Jaina prone and helpless under her. It was too strong, realistically, for the wiry form above her, but Jaina knew it was a side effect of what she was. The extra strength, beauty, and speed made them incredible predators. After far too long a beat, Vereesa broke away from her skin with a gasp, eyes, normally clear and blue, burned red in the dark room.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no excuse for this?? it's an excerpt from a rough idea i had recently that never really came to full fruition. literally just porn. it was meant to be for halloween but then i had to go to the hospital. but i lived bitch. and then i got out and the past 48 hours happened. so i figure why not post this self-indulgent monster gf garbage xoxo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharp pinpricks of pain shocked Jaina’s system. It was always sharp pinpricks, never harsh tears. Jaina never feared death when Vereesa bit her. The first few times were wrought with distrust but filled her with such a rush of elation. Vampires weren’t something Jaina was overly into. They were leeches, gross leeches wearing the skin of something once human. At least, that was what Jaina used to think.</p><p>She still did, to a certain extent. But not this one – never this one. With a sigh, Jaina wove her fingers into hair like starlight, keeping Vereesa’s mouth pressed to her neck. She both felt and heard the low rumble of a groan leave Vereesa’s mouth at the action. The area went numb after a few moments, a pleasant side effect of vampire venom to keep the prey warm and pliable beneath them. Jaina understood why so many poor college boys showed up dead. The coven of vampires – the sisters – were very good at drawing them in, like moths to a flame.</p><p>Jaina knew that she should be eradicating the coven – burning them with intricately woven spells, keeping this shitty town safer. Instead, she took a different route. She let one of them bite her instead, pulling her life force from her pounding pulse. Her blood was more potent, ripe with magic. Vereesa didn’t need to kill her to sustain herself. Not to mention – well. It got her blood dunk and inactive for a few days after each feeding. It also made them both crave touch and affection. The feeding itself was intimate as hell.</p><p>Vereesa’s fingers slipped up Jaina’s shirt, her mouth still providing a warm suction over her neck. She moved her head, and Jaina felt pressure along the area, but no pain. Vereesa’s teeth dug in, tore a bit, but the venom kept her numb enough that the pressure felt good, not painful. Jaina sighed, lifting her hips and flexing her stomach, urging Vereesa along. She felt a little light-headed, both from the blood loss and the fact that Vereesa Windrunner was pressed against her, warm and solid. She was just so goddamn hot.</p><p>Jaina knew she should offer the same option to Vereesa’s sisters, but that would involve letting Sylvanas and Alleria do this to her as well. The feedings were just intimate and they always ended in sex for her and Vereesa. She didn’t want to let Sylvanas and Alleria have her the same way. Maybe she would just donate blood to stop their pulling from the local population of college boys. Vereesa though…Vereesa she’d let feed directly from the source.</p><p>Her fingers inched higher, coming into contact with the underwire of Jaina’s bra. Vereesa unlatched her jaw, dragging her tongue along the broken skin of Jaina’s neck until the blood was just a slow, sluggish drip. Her eyes were bright, mouth wet with blood and saliva. She pulled back, removing one hand from under Jaina’s shirt to yank her up by the shoulder. She tugged at Jaina’s shirt until Jaina took the hint and shrugged it off. Vereesa removed her bra a moment later, leaving her bare in the cold air of her bedroom.</p><p>Her nipples hardened, her neck pounding dully as the venom wore off. She was going to bruise terribly, but Jaina didn’t care. Especially with how warm and slick she felt between her thighs as Vereesa’s mouth moved down to her collar bones. Her hands covered her breasts, thumbs brushing over sensitive nipples as her tongue traced the dip in Jaina’s collar bone. Jaina was helpless to the whimper that elicited and she pressed her thighs together for some sort of friction. That earned her a sharp pinch to her nipple and Jaina gasped out loud.</p><p>“That was rude,” she murmured, hand moving down to the swell of Vereesa’s rear and giving an appreciative squeeze, “Especially when I’m being so nice to you.” With a whispered incantation, electrical sparks flew from her fingertips, moving up and along Vereesa’s torso. She always liked a little pain during this.</p><p>“Ah – fuck yes,” Vereesa murmured, sitting up straight and arching her back. Both her hands squeezed Jaina’s breasts and Jaina could see Vereesa’s own nipples harden at the mildly painful stimulation. She bent low again, sinking her teeth into the muscle between Jaina’s neck and shoulder. It hurt, but it sent a thrill through Jaina’s stomach.</p><p>“I’m being so nice,” she purred into Vereesa’s ear, “So you should let me just…”</p><p>Jaina pressed the crux of her thighs against the tense muscle of Vereesa’s above her. She rolled her hips, dragging herself along the tensed muscle. It wasn’t what Jaina was looking for, there were too many layers of clothes between them, but it provided enough pressure to take the edge off. She was half expecting to be stopped, Vereesa sometimes got toppy when she pushed, but not this time. This time Jaina’s boldness elicited a helpless whimper, and Vereesa’s hands left her breasts in favor of gripping Jaina’s hips, urging her on. She still sucked greedily at her shoulder.</p><p>Jaina rocked against her tense thigh with reckless abandon, cursing the longer Vereesa let her do it. She couldn’t come like this, she wanted to be naked with Vereesa’s fingers inside her or, even better, skilled tongue working her over until she came, messy and wet, all across that beautiful face. Jaina’s head spun, her heart pounding a quick, staccato rhythm against her ribcage. She sent more sparks from her fingers, feeling Vereesa’s muscles spasm with the stimulation. Her teeth tightened in her shoulder, a low, feral growl tumbling from her lips.</p><p>Jaina grinned, pulling Vereesa’s shirt up her back, exposing the skin there. Vereesa made no move to help Jaina remove her shirt, seemingly content to let it bunch up near her neck and shoulders. Jaina moved her fingers along the divots of her spine, feeling Vereesa’s skin, normally a little cooler than normal, warm, and turn feverish and hot under her hands.</p><p>That was another pleasant side effect of the feedings. It made Vereesa look almost elfin again, putting a flush in her cheeks and warming her skin. She was beautiful either way, of course, burning bright like a torch, or, more aptly, like starlight in the dark of night. Unfed, her skin was pale, paler than strictly normal, and, while not cold, Vereesa felt cool to the touch. Jaina theorized that the reason the feedings ended in sex every time was that it rushed Vereesa’s body with heat and vitality, and a good way to expend those things was to get immediately physical.<br/>
“Hey,” she mumbled, pressing her fingers against the wings of Vereesa’s shoulder blades, “Move on.”</p><p>Vereesa’s jaw flexed, and Jaina felt immense pressure along her shoulder. Were she not numbed, she knew for sure it would have hurt like hell. Vereesa’s hands pressed in the middle of her chest, applying pressure and keeping Jaina prone and helpless under her. It was too strong, realistically, for the wiry form above her, but Jaina knew it was a side effect of what she was. The extra strength, beauty, and speed made them incredible predators. After far too long a beat, Vereesa broke away from her skin with a gasp, eyes, normally clear and blue, burned red in the dark room.</p><p>Jaina felt a thrill go through her stomach. When she got so into a feeding that that happened, Jaina knew her world was about to be soundly rocked. It turned her nearly animalistic in her pursuit of what she wanted. Sometimes the slow, thorough fucking was fantastic, with Vereesa’s voice a low murmur in her ear, tongue swiping ever so often over the sluggishly bleeding wounds. Other times, Jaina craved this side of her, where nothing mattered but what Vereesa wanted. Most of the time, it was to pound Jaina into the mattress until she was reduced to a pliable puddle of goo. Being a witch was stressful, sometimes she just needed a good, harsh pounding from one of the things she was meant to keep at bay. Whatever. Moral questions had gone out the window the first time she’d allowed Vereesa to feed on her.</p><p>Vereesa’s mouth, still red with blood, closed over one of her nipples, red eyes meeting Jaina’s as she did so. Jaina groaned, running her thumb along one long ear and feeling it twitch against it. It was hot and feverish to the touch. Jaina wondered briefly if Vereesa had overindulged. Then, Vereesa sucked at her breast and Jaina stopped thinking entirely.</p><p>Her head tilted back against the pillows, throat exposed to the ceiling, throbbing dully with every beat of her heart. Her shoulder was starting to actively hurt now, feeling raw and sore against the night air. She carefully toyed with the end of Vereesa’s ear, feeling the sharp drag of her canines against her breast as her tongue flicked against Jaina’s nipple. Vereesa was being careful, even as blood drunk and wild as she seemed to be. It was…oddly touching.</p><p>Vereesa released her breast with a pop, fingers moving down and popping the button on Jaina’s jeans. She tugged gracelessly, sending Jaina careening forward in the bed. She ended up half in the vampire’s lap, laughing, sounding out of it to her own ears. Her head spun, a headache pounding behind her eyes. Vereesa maybe had taken a bit too much this time. Still though…she’d stopped. Now, she was impatiently ripping the denim down Jaina’s thighs, taking her underwear with it. Her eyes still glowed red, her skin still flushed and hot.</p><p>Jaina felt sticky and wet between her thighs, and sticky and wet where Vereesa bit her. She cried out as she was suddenly filled, Vereesa’s fingers slipping against her damp thighs for a few moments before the length of them slipped inside her. There was no sting, Jaina was too wet for that, but the surprise still made her yelp. Vereesa’s mouth closed over her breast again, her tongue laving as her fingers thrust.</p><p>Jaina groaned, wrapping her arms around Vereesa’s shoulders and pressing her lips to the crown of her head. Her hips rolled into the solid body she sat astride and she panted into Vereesa’s hair.<br/>
It was not gentle, Vereesa’s shoulders bunched underneath Jaina’s hands as her arm thrust, and her fingers delved what seemed impossibly deeper on every forward motion. There wasn’t a whole lot of finesse to it; it seemed like Vereesa just wanted to jackhammer her way past Jaina’s defenses. It was working to a certain extent. Jaina sighed, tilting her head downward and pressing a kiss against a long, feverish ear. Her shoulder pulled uncomfortably, a hot drip of blood sluggishly collecting in the dip of her collar bone. Vereesa’s tongue swiped it up, her fingers curling within her.</p><p>Jaina’s vision flashed white, the sudden, intense pressure is enough to make her see stars. Her own teeth sank into the lobe of Vereesa’s ear. Her nails scratched down the plane of Vereesa’s clothed back, sparks flying from her fingertips. A sigh left Vereesa’s lips and she tilted her face up toward Jaina’s, seeking a kiss. Her fingers curled again, forcing a ragged groan from between Jaina’s parted lips.</p><p>Their lips met, and Jaina tasted the sharp tang of copper against Vereesa’s tongue. Her mouth was still wet with it. It was a little gross, truth be told, but she supposed it was a side effect that she’d have to learn to live with. Vereesa needed this to live – Jaina could handle the taste of a little copper. She broke from the kiss with a hiss, baring her teeth and tilting her head back as she rolled into Vereesa’s thrusting fingers. She could feel the pressure building at the base of her spine. “Okay,” she whispered, fingers flexing against Vereesa’s shoulders, “I’m really close.”</p><p>A feral growl was all that answered her and Vereesa picked up the pace. Jaina sobbed against the crown of her head, wrapping herself tightly around the wiry frame beneath her. She felt all her muscles tighten, her jaw clench. Everything felt amplified. Sounds were being ripped from her throat without her conscious consent, animalistic and wild. Then, Vereesa bit her again. Her teeth sank into her left breast, cutting through her flesh and sending shockwaves through her core. It hurt, but the pain was enough to push her over the edge. Her spine arched and Jaina shouted toward the ceiling, as her orgasm rushed over her. She went limp, Vereesa’s free hand supporting her spine as she lowered her back to the bed. Her legs splayed gracelessly on either side of the vampire’s hips.</p><p>Vereesa’s head didn’t leave Jaina’s breast, her throat working as she swallowed. Jaina was too foggy-headed to make her stop. Vereesa crouched over her, one hand under her back, her other resting beside Jaina’s head on the pillow, fingers shiny and wet. Jaina felt a little weak in the knees. Her chest heaved, her cheeks hot. Jaina let her head loll, feeling sweat rapidly cooling along the lines of her neck. “Oh – fuck, Vereesa…you’ve got to stop.” She shoved weakly at the elf’s shoulders.</p><p>With a truly animalistic snarl, Vereesa ripped her mouth away, shooting upright, straddling Jaina’s now prone form. Her mouth was red, her eyes shining the same color. She wiped a hand across her wet mouth, doing nothing more than smearing the mess. “Can you go again?” she asked, stretching out over Jaina so they were pressed impossibly close together. She was still clothed, so it was honestly pretty uncomfortable, but Jaina wound her arms around Vereesa’s shoulders anyway.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Jaina hummed, tugging ineffectually at Vereesa’s clothes. They were shed in short order, and Jaina sighed as they laid skin to skin. Vereesa pressed kisses along the length of her neck, lingering against the broken skin. Jaina felt her tensing as if hanging back from ravaging her skin. Despite the fact that she knew it was a terrible idea, the prospect excited her.</p><p>She turned her head, bumping clumsily against Vereesa’s cheek and leaving a kiss there. She felt dizzy and flushed, high on the intimacy of the moment. She breathed out against the heat of Vereesa’s skin, kissing her again. “Yeah. I can go again.”</p><p>Vereesa popped up, pressing her mouth quickly against Jaina’s as she slid down the length of her body. Jaina propped herself up on her elbows to watch, brushing some of Vereesa’s hair from her face. It was the first time she’d gotten a really good look at her since it all started. When Vereesa was hungry like this, she kept her face mostly buried in Jaina’s skin, inhaling deeply or biting, or both. Now though, Jaina saw her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes still bright red. Her mouth was tinged red too, drying blood smeared across her cheek. She was so pretty. So, so pretty. Jaina had to remind herself that that was by design. Though, she had no doubt that when Vereesa’s heart used to beat, she had been a damn sight.</p><p>She ran her thumb down the bridge of Vereesa’s nose, watching the red in her eyes fade a little at the action. “Hi,” Vereesa murmured, dropping a kiss against Jaina’s hip bone.</p><p>“Hi,” Jaina whispered back. She traced down the bridge of her nose, thumb brushing her top lip and coming to rest along her bottom lip. “You’re so pretty.”</p><p>Vereesa’s smile was tight and fleeting, her tongue flicking out across the pad of Jaina’s thumb. She bit down, trapping her thumb between her teeth. The bite was not hard, not trying to draw blood. She was just toying with her. Jaina laughed, sounding dazed and breathless to her own ears. Her heart thundered in her chest, her skin feeling sticky and damp with both sweat and sluggishly dripping wounds.</p><p>Vereesa released her in favor of hauling Jaina’s legs over her shoulders and pressing wet kisses along the insides of her thighs. She dragged her canines teasingly across the sensitive skin there, careful not to break the skin. Jaina squirmed, laughing despite herself. That got a grin out of Vereesa, her teeth a bright white glint in the dark. Then, she pressed her tongue to her with purpose, and Jaina’s back arched.</p><p>She wound her fingers into Vereesa’s hair, eyes rolling as Vereesa’s jaw worked. All she was aware of was heat and pressure. Vereesa’s hands smoothed over her hips, administering soothing strokes to counteract the heady spin of Jaina’s head. Vereesa shifted her angle, tilting her chin and flicking the point of her tongue against Jaina’s clit. Jaina groaned, giving a feeble tug at her hair in response. Her world spun, she clenched around nothing, and Jaina’s entire focus centered on Vereesa’s mouth. It wasn’t fair, truth be told. Vereesa was ancient. She had centuries of experience to work with.</p><p>Vereesa sucked, pulling back and releasing Jaina from glorious pressure with a small pop. “Mm,” she hummed to herself, wiping a hand across her mouth. She flicked her eyes up to meet Jaina’s, more of the red bleeding away. Her skin was still hot and feverish, but the frenzy that had built up appeared to be fading. Her head lowered again and she wrapped her fingers around Jaina’s hips, giving a firm upward tug. Jaina yelped as her body moved, her hips leaving the bed, her arms buckling, forcing her shoulders to support all of her weight. It cut her off from the superb view of Vereesa’s jaw flexing against her, but the new angle made her see stars.</p><p>Vereesa bore down on her, keeping her prone and helpless as her mouth worked. Jaina groaned, thighs tensing against the elf’s cheeks. She was doing something with her tongue, Jaina couldn’t track exactly what, but it made her legs twitch, made her clench down, and had her eyes rolling back in her head. She was bent strangely, her back resting against Vereesa’s front, Vereesa’s arms wrapped around her middle. Her shoulders pressed into the pillows, her legs thrown over Vereesa’s shoulders. Vereesa was on her knees in front of her, her head bent between her splayed thighs. Thankfully, she was strong enough to take most of the pressure from Jaina’s spine – she simply held her aloft, pressed against her front, Jaina bent nearly in half to get the correct angle.</p><p>It was working though, a strange position or not. All Jaina could focus on was the mouth working against her. Vereesa’s tongue stroked steadily, making multiple passes whenever Jaina’s legs jerked and her heels thumped against her back. It didn’t take very long for Jaina to break. She covered her own face, biting down hard into the meat of her palm to prevent making more unneeded noise. Vereesa lowered her carefully to lay flat against the mattress again, Jaina’s legs splayed out on either side of Vereesa’s hips as the elf in question rearranged to sit with her feet tucked underneath her in between Jaina’s legs.</p><p>Jaina lay panting at the ceiling, hands still covering her face. “Oh, okay,” she gasped, “Okay. You’re so good at that.”</p><p>“Years of practice,” Vereesa drolly replied.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not dead now. That’s a nice change of pace, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Jaina cracked an eye, removing a hand from her face. “I certainly hope it’s a nice change of pace.”</p><p>“You know it is,” Vereesa countered quietly.</p><p>Groaning, Jaina hiked her upper half off the bed, her back popping with the motion. The red had all but bled out of Vereesa’s eyes, leaving them that familiar greyish-blue. Jaina sighed, all but tackling her to the bed. It nearly sent them off it, and only Vereesa’s superior physical strength kept them from doing so.</p><p>“Why though?” she asked, staring up into Jaina’s face.</p><p>Jaina shrugged. “Because I wanted to.” She bent down to kiss her.</p><p>Vereesa’s arms looped loosely around Jaina’s waist, tongue laving out to swipe at the bite mark on Jaina’s neck. Jaina breathed out a laugh, snagging her chin and making her kiss her properly. It was loose and lazy, Vereesa’s skin hot beneath her. Something burned in Jaina’s chest, fierce and protective despite herself. She broke the kiss, nudging Vereesa’s jaw with her nose. Vereesa obligingly turned her head.</p><p>Jaina pressed her nose to where her pulse would beat, inhaling deeply. Vereesa smelled like soap, something citrusy. Also sex. She also very much smelled like sex. There was an undertone of copper, but that was probably just because blood was everywhere. Jaina pressed a kiss to where her pulse should be, trailing warm kisses down the plane of her neck. Vereesa made a small noise in the back of her throat, her hold tightening around Jaina’s back. Another painful throb went through Jaina’s chest at the action.</p><p>She slid down the length of Vereesa’s body, pressing kisses to warm skin as she went. Vereesa’s fingers tangled in the sheets, knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists. She dragged her tongue across the crease of Vereesa’s thigh, hearing the sigh she got in response. Vereesa’s legs fell open and Jaina sat up to pull her hair back. She turned her head once she’d settled between her splayed thighs to bite at Vereesa’s left one. Vereesa snorted in amusement in response.</p><p>“Won’t work the same, I’m afraid. You have tiny, ineffectual canines.”</p><p>Jaina bit harder in response, hard enough to hear the hitch in Vereesa’s breathing.</p><p>“I do okay,” she promised, grinning up at her.</p><p>Vereesa grinned back, the glint of said canines flashing in the dark. Jaina bent her head, spreading Vereesa apart with her thumbs and pressing a kiss against wet heat. She felt the thighs bracketing her head tense, but there was no other outward reaction. Her tongue flattened, drawing a broad stripe across the woman beneath her. The taste flooded her mouth, not really different at all than living women. Her body still worked, it was just…different. Required different things.</p><p>Jaina tilted her head, settling into it fully now, working her jaw as her tongue worked the elf over. Vereesa was not very loud at all, but her body betrayed her in other ways. Jaina could hear her breathing stutter, feel her thighs tense. Long fingers scratched at Jaina’s scalp, moved down to trace the shell of her ear.</p><p>A sudden, choked-off whimper left Vereesa’s chest and Jaina redoubled her efforts. It was suddenly very important she made Vereesa come. It was all that mattered. Her right hand smoothed up the outside of Vereesa’s left thigh before dipping down underneath to rest beneath her own chin. She carefully worked the length of two fingers inside the woman beneath her, feeling tight, clinging heat surround them and squeeze. She let her tongue work over Vereesa’s clit as she began gently thrusting and curling her fingers. A stuttered gasp left Vereesa at the action. It sounded like she was swallowing down more noise – something Jaina would never understand.</p><p>She kept up a steady rhythm for about five minutes, hearing Vereesa’s breathing grow more labored, felt her body twitch every time Jaina’s fingers curled. The pressure was white-hot, Jaina knew, against her g-spot. Jaina had felt it earlier, that all-encompassing pleasure. It was almost too much to bear and Jaina felt a stab of sympathy as she glanced up to see tears leak from the corners of Vereesa’s eyes. She knew though, keep the pressure up and the payoff would be more than worth it.</p><p>She sucked Vereesa’s clit into her mouth, surrounding her in inescapable suction and she curled her fingers, keeping them curled and tapping gently inside her. A surprised, desperate gasp left Vereesa’s mouth and suddenly Jaina was across the bed. Vereesa shoved her violently away, turning on her side and pressing her arms between her legs as she curled around herself, shaking. A helpless sob left her lips as she curled in on herself, thighs tensing harshly against her trapped arms. “Oh – oh my –” Vereesa gasped.</p><p>Jaina crawled over, bending over her and pressing her lips to Vereesa’s temple. She combed through Vereesa’s hair with her fingers, whispering sweet nothings into her feverish ear as she came down.</p><p>Eventually, Vereesa’s tense posture eased, and she let herself relax and turn loose. Jaina turned her over onto her back, swirling patterns across her stomach with her fingers.</p><p>“Sorry,” she murmured, peering up at Jaina from half-lidded eyes, “I didn’t wanna crush your head.”</p><p>Jaina grinned, smoothing her thumb over Vereesa’s eyebrow. “I’m a witch, sweet girl, you couldn’t crush my head. You can come on my face at any time.”</p><p>“Nng,” Vereesa grunted, swatting at Jaina’s shoulder, “Don’t say shit like that. You’re going to get me going again.”</p><p>“You can get going any time,” Jaina laughed, pulling Vereesa up next to her so they could situate themselves against the pillows. It was a lie, they were both done and she knew it, but still. Vereesa could squeeze her head all she wanted, Jaina had ways to deal with that, vampire strength or not.</p><p>“Yeah,” Vereesa sighed, closing her eyes and blindly groping for Jaina’s hand.</p><p>They laid in silence for several minutes, Jaina glancing over at Vereesa. She looked far <em>far</em> too satisfied, like the cat that caught the canary ten times over. It would keep her full for a while, which was good. No more dead college boys. At least, not from this sister. The other two were still problems. Jaina could work on it. A warm stir of affection rocked her chest as Vereesa’s eyes, now fully blue again cracked open to look at her.  </p><p>“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Jaina sighed, rolling over and placing her head against Vereesa’s quiet chest.</p><p>Long fingers danced down her spine, flitting over the bite mark on her shoulder gently, and apologetic.</p><p>“Yeah, Jaina. We’re in trouble.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was loosely inspired by the dresden series? i imagine jaina as kind of like dresden-esque. just some witch who tries to keep the peace in the supernatural community and eradicate threats etc etc. but then surprise hot vampires happen. also don't think too much about the science behind the blood drinking i literally just threw this shit together as it came out of my evil little bisexual brain. i cannot explain it, i just wrote it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>